All because of that stupid remote
by Lilly-Jackson
Summary: Lilly didn't really think much about Jackson.But that is all about to change.I suck a summaries so please just read and review. Also first Hannah Montana Story so sorry if is bad.
1. I hate the rain!

(A/N I love reviews.I will tr to post a new chapter every 10 reviews so please read and review.I also don't own anything.)

I hate the rain.

Lilly walked in to the Stewarts house and yelled, "Hello,Hello,Hello,Anybody home????"

Jackson then came down the stairs saying,"Yea,I am here,but Miley is off somewhere doing 'Hannah' stuff."

"Awwww to bad I was really bored and was hoping she was here so we could hang out,"Lilly said while opening the door to walk back out it.

Jackson then sat down on the couch and said,"Well you know you could stay here and we could watch TV or something. I mean if you want."

"Yeah I think I will do that.I mean only if you don't mind."Lilly said while looking at Jackson.

"Now would I have even offered if I minded?"Jackson asked.

"I don't think you would have."Lilly said and sat down beside him.

They were watching the discovery channel when Lilly said,"I don't want to watch this...It is boring." then she reached for the remote which was on the other side of Jackson.

Jackson picked it up and said,"I wanna watch this, " and then sat on his hands.

"And besides you coundn't get it even if you wanted too."he said matter-a-factly.

"You think I cant get the remote?"Lilly asked. then jumped on him and started tickling him,and not just tickleing him she was "MEGA TICKLEING" him.

But he would NOT give her the remote so se decided to take things to the next level. Lilly decided that if she kissed Jackson then he would give her the remote for sure.

So that is exactly what she did.

She stopped tickleing him and just looked him straight in the eye.

And he was looking at her.

Then she did it.

She kissed him.

"_omg he is a good kisser,no Lilly stop it.He is your BEST friends older brother you can't be kissing him right now.but it feels sooooooooo right. oh what the heck"_

About 2 minutes later "Hannah" and Mr.Stewart walked in the house to see Jackson and Lilly making out on the couch.

"Ewwwwwwwww,bad mental image!!!!" Miley yelled at them.

They jumped apart so fast you couldn't of even said 'Sweet Niblets!'.

"Lilly please come here for a minute,"Miley said.

"I...am...um...yeah...me...i...am...going...to...go...to...my...uh...room...now!"Jackson said then ran as fast as he could up to his room.

"Miley I am going to go home now okay?Okay.Bye."Lilly said rather fast and started walking away.

"OH NO YOU DONT!1st of all you are not going anywhere because you have A LOT of explaining to do.2nd It is raining.And 3rd your dad called my dad and asked if you could stay here tonight because they were going out,and so you are staying here."Miley said.

Lilly stopped in her tracks and said,"Here?I am staying here.Here? As in this house I am standing in right now?no,no,no,no this can't be happening.Not today.I just wanted the remote."

Miley was very confused when she said,"What does you wanting a remote have anything to do with you and Jackson making out on the couch?"

Lilly then said,"I'll tell you every thing if we can talk up stairs and not right in front of your dad."

"Okay that is fine sorry about that."Miley said while walking up the stairs.

When they got in her room Lilly told her everything.

Meanwhile...

Jackson was thinking. "_why didn't i just give her the remote? i mean really.and besides i can't beleive Lilly is such a good kisser.and why did Miley and Dad have to come in right then? why couldn't they have waited oh i don't know 20 minutes?uhhhhh.stupid little sister.stupid Dad."_

Then he heard Lilly and Miley walk in Mileys room and shut the door. He decided to get Lillys point of view of what happened.

He had just heard everything from her point of view.She actually liked it.Well that is good.WAIT A MINUTE did she just say she liked me?maybe I like her?maybe I was egging her on to do something when I told her "That she could not even get it if she wanted too." I still won though..."

Please review. reviews make me happy. :)

This chaper was horrible!I was just re-reading some of my stories because I was kind of bored,And this chapter was really bad so I just had to redo it.


	2. Dinner and Very Long Baths

A/N Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter,I promise i will start to make the chapters longer.I will try and start to update quicker,but i had the Flu like all last week almost.Oh and i did not mention what time it was in the last chapter.It was about 5:30 on Friday.

Friday night at Dinner.

Miley and Lilly were walking down the stairs to go get dinner."Owwwwwww,"Jackson yelped as he had burned himself .

"What just happened?"Miley yelled as they started running down the stairs.

"Oh nothing it is just i went to eat some Easy Mac and it was too hot.So I burnt my tounge."Jackson said but mumbled the last part about burning his tounge.

"How much common sense to you need,to know to let something cool before gulping it down?"Miley asked.

"Oh just shut it."Jackson said.

Lilly then asked,"Where is Mr.Stewart?"

"Yeah,where is Dad?"Miley asked.

"He went to the store, he also said he would probably get some movies,"Jackson said.

By that time Lilly had walked across the room and sat on one of the Stools at the bar.

"Well I don't think you two should watch anymore TV together,especially not the Discovery Channel,"Miley said with a smirk on her face.

"Miley!!!"Both Jackson and Lilly said at the exact same time,then looked at each other, blushed and both looked at the floor.

"You know what?I have to go take a very long bath,I will be back later,"Miley said and ran in to the bathroom.

"I am hungry,"Lilly said about 5 minutes later.

"What do you want?I already made some Easy Mac for me, I can make you some if you want"Jackson asked.

"Sure that sounds good,"Lilly said as she was getting up to fix them both something to drink.

"What do you want to drink?"Lilly asked after making her self some 'Diet Root Beer'.

Jackson then said"Surprise Me,I dont really care."

"Okay i'll surprise you."Lilly said while getting out the stuff to make his Favorite drink, "The Chocolate covered Jacksonater" that is what he calls it.

She got out A cup and put Ice in the bottem then poured a bunch of hot suace in the bottem puttt milk ontop and then poured half the bottle of Chocolate syrup in it.

_I cant beleive that he actually drinks this stuff.I mean it smells disgusting! _Lilly Thought.

She put both the drinks on the counter and then said,"I dont think Miley will be back for a while."

Jackson laughed and said,"Are you kidding?She wont be back in here for 3 hours.And that would be the earliest."

"Wow.That is a very long bath"Lilly said.

Jackson put the two bowls of Easy Mac down beside the drinks and sat down himself.

"Are you going to eat it or not?"Jackson asked.

Lilly who was just staring at her hands said,"Well yeah,It is just...Oh never mind."

"What?"Jackson asked.

"Nothing."Lilly replied.

"Is this about earlier today?"Jackson asked sadly.

"Yeah."Lilly said.

"It just happened.It wasn't supposed to happen it just did. I don't know why it did it just did."Jackson said.

Lilly Sighed and said,"It is just that Jackson, If that was not supposed to happen. It would not have happened."

Jackson looked like he was about to say something and then took a sip of his drink his face turned so red he looked like a tomoato and then he grabbed Lilly's drink and drank about half of it.

Then he managed to say, "What is that?"while pointing to the glass.

"Oh it is just the Chocolate covered Jacksonater."Lilly said.

"You know Lilly i don't know how much hot sauce you put in there,but i Only put about a teaspoon in there,"Jackson said then grabbed Lillys drink and drank the rest of it.

"Oh well i probably put 10 times that much in there.And why are you drinking my drink?"Lilly asked.

"Because I am thirsty.Duh,"Jackson said as if it was clear as day.

Lilly finished first and got up and rinsed her bowl out and went in the living room.She started looking for the remote once in the living room.

"Uhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where is that Stupid remote?"Lilly groaned in frustration.

"Well,last time I saw it I was sitting on it so it should be on the couch still."Jackson said.

"Oh ok,I guess that would make just a little bit of sense."Lilly said feeling pretty stupid. She walked over to the couch and Immeadiately found it.

She sat down and turned the TV on."Stupid Discovery Channel"She mumbled and then put it on Vh1 "Top 20 Countdown" "Now this is what I call TV,none of that stupid Dicovery Channel stuff."Lilly said.

"You call this Junk TV?Let me show you TV"Jackson said he took the remote from her and then started searching the channels for Cartoon Network.

"This is TV,"Jackson said pointing to "The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy".

"Yeah That sure is TV.You Must be Mentally Chalanged or something you know that?"Lilly asked.

"Well,that is why you love me,I am always a surprise."Jackson said.

"I don't love you,"Lilly said.

"Did I say "That is why _you_ love me" If I did I didn't mean to."Jackson said.

"I meant to say "That is why _people_ love me,I am always a surprise." Jackson said.

"You know what?"Lilly asked Jackson after watching "The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy"for about 20 minutes.

"What?"Jackson asked.

"I am cold.Will you go get me a blanket?"Lilly asked.

"Whats in it for me?"Jackson asked.

"What do you want?"Lilly asked. "I want to be able to pick out what we watch.And none of your little "This is not TV stuff" No Acceptions." Jackson said.

"As long as it is nothing on "The Discovery Channel" Deal."Lilly said.

"Deal.Which Blanket do you want?"Jackson asked.

"That Green Fuzzy one,"Lilly said.

"Lilly,that is all the way upstairs."Jackson whined.

"It is in Mileys room,Just please go get it for me!!!"Lilly said pleadingly.

"Fine I'll go get it!"Jackson whined.

He started stomping up the stairs and he heard Miley Giggleing. W_ait a minute,Is that coming from the closet?That is coming from the closet. I didn't actually think she would be in the bathroom still but i didn't think she would be in the closet.What is she giggleing about?_

He started walking toward the closet and then he slowly reached toward the doornob and then jerked the door open.

He found Miley sitting Indian style on the closet floor typeing on her computer.

She looked up at Jackson and said,"What are you doing up here?You should be down there with Lilly."

"I am getting her a blanket.But what i want to ask you is,What are you doing in the closet with your laptop?"Jackson asked.

"Me?Oh i was just Im-ing Oliver."Miley said happily.

"So you aren't going to come down anytime soon?Are you?"Jackson asked.

"Probably not."Miley said.

"Okay well bye,"Jackson said while shutting the closet door.

He continued his way to Mileys room to get the Blanket when he heard Lilly yell,"JACKSON, I AM COLD!!!!!HURRY UP WITH THE BLANKET!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jackson smiled when he heard her angry voice._She is so cute when she is mad.wait a minute Jackson you cant be falling for you litle sisters best friend i mean really!you just cant be it is like dating your Aunt or something.There is like a law against it or something like that.But she is so cute.STOP IT BRAIN!okay lets think about where that Blanket is._

He walked in Mileys room and started looking for that stupid Blanket._Where could it be?_

He looked everywhere it seemed.

He looked under the bed,in the closet,in the "Hannah" closet,Behind the door,EVERYWHERE!

Lilly walked into Mileys room and said "What are you doing?"

Jackson sighed and said "Looking for that unfindable blanket."

"Well did you look...Under The beadspread?"Lilly asked while lifting up the BedSpread to reveal the "Green Fuzzy Blanket".

"Good Job You Found The Un-Findable Blanket!!Congradulations!!!"Jackson said.

As they walked down the stairs together,Lilly was infront of Jackson and Lilly was draggging her blanket behind her.

Jackson went to step down on the floor slipped on the blanket and fell on his face.

Lilly knelt down to see if he was okay.

He really did hurt himself but he didn't really want to admit it.

"Are you okay?"Lilly knelt beside him and asked.

"Yea,I am fine,"Jackson replied while getting up.

"No,No,No you are not fine your lip is bleeding."Lilly said helping him up.

"You come over here and sit on this stool and i will fix you up,"Lilly said while dragging him to the stool.

"What are you going to do?Kiss it and make it better?"Jackson said with a smirk Lilly walked back over to where Jackson was sitting at the bar she sat down the alchohol and bandaid and said,"Well you know I was going to just put some achochol on it and put a bandaid on it but you know your idea is so much easier."

Lilly gave him a quick peck on the lips and said,"Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah,But not as much."Jackson said.

"Come on lets watch "Dawn Of The Dead" I love that movie"Jackson said dragging Lilly in the living room.

"I don't want to watch that!It's too Scary.Can we please watch something else?"Lilly asked.

"No,The deal was i would go get you that blanket if I could pick what we watch."Jackson said.

"But you didn't even get the blanket,I had to come up there and find it."Lilly said.

"Fine we wont watch Dawn of The Dead.What about "King Kong" ?"Jackson asked.

"Fine!I guess King Kong is oKay.Put it in."Lilly said.

"Good,I don't know what i would have picked next if you would have said no to that one."Jackson said happily.

He got up and put the DVD in and then sat back down on the couch.

"You know it is pretty chilly in here.Give me some of that blanket."JacKson said and reached over to pull the blanket toward him but it came off Lilly when he did that so he said "Let me have some Blanket."

"No i want some too,"Lilly said pulling back.

"Fine,"Jackson said and scooted toward the middle of the couch where Lilly was and covered himself up with blanket.

Lilly POV

_I am practicly sitting on Jackson we are so close. I mean our arms are touching!!!!!OoOo I have goosebumps._

Jackson POV

_This is so cool.wait a minute how is this cool.I mean 12 hours ago this would have been normal but now,it is cool .I have no idea how my head works._

At the scary parts in the movie Lilly clung to me littereally she bearied her face in my shoulder and the whole time she is like,"Is it over?Is it over?Is it over?Is it over?"

In the middle of the movie Dad came in and said he was going to go work on some new "Hannah Songs" and dissapeared into his room.

When the movie was over Lilly asked me,"Is Miley ever going to come back down here?"

Jackson then said,"Well when I went upstairs earlier she was IMing her Boyfriend.And she said she didn't think she would be down for a while."

"Hmmmmm,well that sucks.What do you want to do now?"Lilly asked

"How about we Just watch TV" Jackson said while switching the the TV to TV instead of DVD he put it on "CSI:Crime Scene Investigation"

"How about we watch this?"Jackson asked.

"No.You picked last time it is my turn now.Oh God,I sound like I am 4.It is still my turn though."Lilly said then grabbed the remote out of Jacksons hands and put it on "50 First Dates" on FX. They both fell asleep before it was over.

About 11:00pm Miley decided to go check on Lilly and Jackson and just see what they were doing.They were both asleep so she decided to go to sleep herself.

Jackson woke up first to see Lilly Using him as a human pillow.He didn't mind,He was actually kind of happy.

But he couldn't get up with out waking her up and he had to go to the bathroom really bad so he started to shake her arm to get her up that didn't work.

So then he started talking to her,"Lilly...Lilly get up...You know i bet i could tell you just about anything right now...I like you Lilly...I know,I know,I cant like you i mean there is like an unknown law against it or something.but i don't care...I know,I know there is an age diffrence too, but who cares. Age is Just a number. I bet you don't think that though...Too bad i don't have the courage to tell you while you are awake...Awwwwww whats the use you cant here me right now."

Then he slowly got up and set her head down on the couch and walked out of the room.

Little did he know that Lilly had heard every word.

Please Review. Please? Reviews make me happy,Happiness makes me write faster,Me writeing faster makes me post faster and then the proccess starts allover again.So please take place in the proccess.

P.S "The Chocolate covered Jacksonater" Is a real drink it is just not called that.My older cousin LOVES it.He drinks it like every morning.

So Please R&R

Thanks alot.


	3. Wake Up!

I just LOVE it when you review sooooooooooooooo please review!!!!!!

Wake Up!!!!!!!!!!

"Wake up!Wake up!Wake up!Wake up!Wake up!"Lilly said while Jumping on Mileys bed."Wake up!Wake up!Wake up!Wake up!Wake up!"Lilly yelled at Miley.

"What is wrong with you?????"Miley moaned.

Lilly stopped jumping and sat down and said really really fast,"Last night was great!Really,Really,Really,Really Great!!!!!!!Do you want to know what happened?Well even if you don't I am going to tell you anyway.Jackson made us both some dinner and I made drinks and I put WAY to much hot sauce in his drink and his face turned really reallly red and he is like "What did you put in my drink?" and I am like "Hot sauce--''

"WAIT,WAIT,WAIT!"Miley yelled at her friend Lilly.

"What?"Lilly asked while trying to catch her breath from talking so fast.

"You put hotsauce in his drink?Why on earth would you do that?Were you mad at him?What did he do to you...TELL ME!!!!!!!!!"Miley Yelled to her.

Then Lilly said,"I made him that drink that he always makes with hotsauce and Chocolate milk and ice. Now let me finish telling you what I was saying!!!!And don't interupt me again!As I was saying.We talked about what happened yesterday before you got here.We watched a bunch of TV,Like "The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy","50 First Dates" and "Vh1 Top 20 Countdown".We also watched "King Kong"I hate that movie! It SOOOOO freaked me out.I found "The Unfindable Blanket".Jackson fell down the stairs,And he hit his lip and it started bleeding.I kissed it and made it better.We shared that Green Fuzzy Blanket that I LOVE----That was the UNfindable Blanket---That all happened yesterday.But I used him as a human pillow today.He also told me he liked me,but then he said it was against the law.He told me age was just a number then he said "Too bad he wasn't brave enough to tell me when i was awake. But the thing is,I was awake!!!!!He doesn't know that I heard any of that though.So You have to be really really carefull and not say anything about it and when I say anything I mean anything! But I have to tell him that I heard all of what he said. I just have NO idea how I am going to do that though. Okay you can tell me whatever you want now."

"Oh My God!!!!!!! That did not all happen while i was IM-ing Ollie! No,No,No! I should have been down there. But I really shouldn't of been because then none of that would have happened. Wait a second,You kissed him? And made his Boo-Boo better? Hmmmmm I bet He was happy."Miley said while smirking.

"Miley come on,I want to go shopping.I need to go get some new Lola outfits,"Lilly said,not really wanting to go much more into the subject of her and Jackson.

"No!I want to go back to sleep."Miley said and rollled over and closed her eyes.

"You know i think it is gross that you like my brother,"Miley said about 5 seconds later she jumped up and said,"So are we going shopping or not?"

"Yeah,Just let me get dressed,"Lilly said while jumping up.

Lilly then said,"Only one problem Miley.I didn't bring any clean clothes,"Lilly told Miley.

"Oh that is okay. You can just borrow some of mine."Miley said while getting up and looking in her drawers for something to wear.

She grabbed a Orange Skirt and a white shirt and said,"Pick whatever you want to from my clothes.I am going to go get ready."

"Thanks Miley,"Lilly said while looking for something to wear.

She decided to wear a pair of Light Jeans and a green tank-top.

She quickly got ready and then went down stairs.

Jackson was already down there Watching TV,It had something to do with Hannah Montana.

Lilly decided that she would tell him that she had heard everything that he had said earlier that morning,but she was going to do it her own way.

She snuck over to where he was sitting on the couch and she got right behind the couch and wispered," Jackson...Jackson...".

He shook his head and turned the TV up.

Lilly had to keep herself from giggleing before wispering in his ear,"Jackson...I heard what you said this morning...I...heard...Everything...Jackson...".

Jackson jumped up and said,"Who said that????"

He must of stood there a minute before realizeing that there was no one else in the room.

Then he sat back down and mumbled,"Must just be the wind."

Lilly let out a snort and then thought 'Oh no,Oh no,Oh no.He had to have heard me!'.

Jackson muted the TV and said,"I know I heard something that time."

He got up and started walking around the house.

Lilly quickly stood up and hopped over the couch and said,"Are you looking for me?"

Jackson spun around and is like,''No i was sitting there not you.wait.Did you say all that?And did you snort?"

Lilly looked at him strangely and began to talk very slowly,"You are in the kitchen.I am in the Living room.I am sitting here, not you."

Jackson looked at Lilly and asked her again,"Did you just say a bunch of stuff in my ear?"

Lilly looked at him and said,"No.How could i do that? I am all the way in here?"

Jackson looked up at Lilly and said,"You know what?I have to go to the bathroom...Goodbye!".

Jackson then ran up the stairs out of sight.

Lilly just looked at the stairs thinking 'He is SO weird...He's Perfect for me'.

Just then Miley came down the stairs and asked Lilly,"What just happened?"

Lillys face turned white and she said,"Nothing.Nothing happened at all.Why would you think that something had happened?"

Miley raised her eyebrow and said,"You know, you confuse me more and more each and everyday."

Lilly smiled and said,"I'll take that as a complement."

"Well it was not ment as one but take it however way you want,"Miley said while walking over to Lilly.

"Come on lets get going.I heard that the mall closes early today,"Lilly said grabbing Mileys arm and dragging her to the door.

"You know what i forgot my purse upstairs.I'll be right back,"Miley said.

"NO!I'll go get it.Where is it?"Lilly asked,she was already all the way at the bottom of the stairs when she said that.

"It should be on my Bed,"Miley said eyeing Lilly suspicously.

"Okay I'll go get it.Be right back,"Lilly said as she was going up the stairs.

As Lilly was running up the stairs she was not paying attention to where she was going and ran right into the last person she wanted to see at the moment... Jackson.

"Sorry Lilly," Jackson mumbled as he continued down the stairs.

Lilly POV

Lilly ran up the stairs into Mileys room and grabbed her purse as she was walking down the stairs she heard Miley say,"You are so obvious."

Then she heard Jackson ask,"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I know you like Lilly,"Miley said.

"I knew it!I knew it!I knew it!"Jackson said,"I knew you were the one who was wispering those things in my ear.You heard everything didn't you?Please don't tell Lilly!I really want to tell her on my own."

"Okay i wont tell her,"Miley said.

"Tell me what?"Lilly asked stepping into the room.

Sorry to end it like that but I am trying to finish a one-shot though.

I am sorry If there are any miss-spelled words.I spell checked it but they almost always miss stuff.

Thanks for reading now please review.


	4. Tell Me What?

**Tell Me What????**

Jackson POV

"Tell me what?"Lilly asked.

"What do you mean?Why would I want to tell you anything?"I asked her. "_Oh no.She Knows.She knows.She must know.How am I going to cover this up?"_

"Jackson????''Lilly asked while waving her hand infront of her face.

"W-What?"I asked her.

"What did you want to tell me?"Lilly asked him again.

"I already told you.I didn't want to to tell you anything."I told her truthfully._I didn't want to tell her anything.At least not now. _

"Why is it that I don't beleive you?"Lilly asked him suspicously.

"Maybe because your weird."Jackson said.

"Well Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black,"Lilly said while smiling.

"Well...NANANA!"Jackson said.

I turned around and said,"Goodbye!"before running up the stairs at full speed.

Lillys POV

Lilly walked over to Miley and said,"I got your purse,I got my purse,lets GO!!!!!"and dragged her outside.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!"Miley yelled at Lilly who had dragged her a block away from the house.

Lilly finally stopped running and turned around to Miley with a very angry expresion and said,"Nothing is wrong with me. BUT SOMETHING IS DEFINATELY WRONG WITH YOU!!!!! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM YOU KNEW? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME??"Lilly eXploded.

"Lilly calm down. I was just making sure he liked you back,thats all. And besides I knew he was going to act like that,well not the part about him acusing me of whispering in his ear. But the other parts yeah."Miley told Lilly trying to calm her down, and frankly it wasn't working very well.

"What are you talking about calm down? You practicly told him I knew!"Lilly was not very happy,and when Lilly isn't happy no one is happy.

"I did no such thing! I told him I knew,I did not tell him you knew."Miley yelled back at Lilly.

"I don't even want to talk to you anymore,how about you go suck face with Oliver!"Lilly screamed at Miley and ran off.

Later That Day.

Lilly was laying on her bed listening to her MP3 player._How am i going to tell Jackson that I know that he likes me.And that I like him?How?_She thought.

"LILLY,YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!!"

Lilly quickly took her headphones off and ran down stairs as fast as she could.

"Yes?"Lilly asked her mother.

"Have you not heard me calling you for the last 10 minutes?"

"No,Mam."Lilly said while looking at her feet.

"Well, I called you down here to tell you that Miley just called and said to come over to her house as fast as possible and that is 'Really,Really,Really Important' that you hurry."

"Okay,"Lilly said sadly.

"Just where do you think you are going young lady?"Lillys mother Amanda asked her.

"I am going to my roo since I cant go."Lilly said saddly.

"I never said you couldn't go Lilly."Amanda said to Lilly.

"Thanks mom."Lilly said while running to the garage so she could grab her Skateboard.

She had completely forgotten about the fight she and Miley had had earlier that day.

Jackson POV

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

"Hello,"Jackson said into the phone.

He put the phone down and opened the door right on time and Lilly came riding inside on her skateboard.

"Ummmm...Mileys not home, If your looking for her I mean."Jackson said nervously.

"What do you mean shes not here?!?She has to be here.She just called my house and told my mom to tell me to come over here because there was something ''Really,Really,Really Important'."Lilly said.

"Well she must have called from her cell phone because she left when you left and she hasn't been home since then. Sorry."Jackson said while walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"You can stay here untill she gets back though."

_What if I stay here?Where is Miley?Is Mr. S here?What was so Imprtant that Miley siad to meet me at her house when she isn't even there?_

Lilly was interupted from her thoughts with Jackson saying,"Lillyyyyyyy Hello anyone in there?"and knocked on her head."

She hit him in the arm and said "Don't do that while I am thinking!"

"So I can do that to you while you aren't thinking?"He asked with a smirk on his face.

"No!yes!Just SHUT UP!!!!"Lilly yelled and flopped down on the couch.

"What cha wanna watch?"Jackson asked Lilly who was sitting Indian style on the couch with her armscrossed,She was also giving a death-glare to the wall.Which kind of scared him.

"I dont care.You pick!"She said while glareing at Jackson.

"Are you being sarcastic? Because if you are I cant tell."Jackson asked her.

"Just turn the TV on."Lilly said.

"Okay."Jackson said while searching through the channels for something to watch.

_What was Miley thinking?I should have never gone along with Miley's plan.I am so stupid.And I am not even almost ready to tell Lilly._Jackson thought.

"I will be back I got to go get something from my room."Jackson said while jumping up.

"Ok I'll find something on tv,"Lilly said while picking up the remote.

"Okey Dokey I will be back."Jackson said while walking to the stairs but as soon as he was out of sight he ran as fast as he could into Mileys room and is like,"Why on EARTH did I do this?Why?I mean your Idea is stupid!It is never going to work!"

"It is going to work just trust ME!!!!"Miley told him.

"And now Lilly is getting worried because she doesn't know where you are! It would have been so much easier if I would of told her earlier today!" Jackson groaned.

"Just calm down. And go back down there."Miley said.

"I need to get something befoe I do."Jackson said.

"What do you need to get?"Miley asked.

"I don't know. Something though. I told Lilly that I had to go get something out of my room. What do you think I should get?"Jakson asked her.

"How about...A Flower?"Miley asked while walking over to her Dresser and grabbing a red rose.

"You can give her this. I bet she would like it."Miley said while walking back over toward Jackson.

"Nah,She will think that is weird. I mean Why would her friends older borther give her A Red Rose? I mean that is pretty weird."Jackson said.

"Just go down there!!!!!! It is okay if she thinks your weird."

"Fine!"Jackson said grabbing the flower out of her hand and walked out the door.

A/N sorry that it is so short it is just i haven't updated in a while and I figured that I should.


	5. Authors Note

**...Authors Note...**

**I don't know what else to do with this fic,I have run out of Ideas. So If you Have any Ideas about what I should do,Tell Me and I will put it in.**

**But If I don't get any Ideas I am more than Likely going to a. Delete the story all together or b. I will just put it on Complete for now.**

**So If you have any Ideas for this story Please tell me.Thanks!Bye!**

**P.S. Also I have been very busy...So I am sorry for not updating very fast...**


	6. The Rose

**All Because Of That Stupid Remote**

**Chapter 5**

Jackson was nervous as he walked down the stairs, rose in hand.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he glanced at Lilly.

She was watching Punk'd on MTV.

She was also stretched out across the whole couch.

Jackson walked into the kitchen and set the rose down on the counter.

He then opened the frige and took got out a Coke for him and a Diet Sprite for Lilly.

He left his rose on the counter then he took both the drinks into the Living Room.

He handed the Sprite to Lilly then she sat up making room for Jackson.

Jackson sat down on the couch then he looked at her and said, "So..."

"So what?"Lilly asked him.

"I don't know." Jackson said then looked down at his feet," Do you know?"

"No. I don't know."Lilly told him.

Jackson looked up at the re-run of Punk'd and smiled as he watched Justind Timberlake Freak OUT.

He quickly drank almost all of his drink then stopped for air.

Lilly just stared at him with a confused expression.

Once he had caught his breath he drank the rest, got up then walked into the kitchen.

Lilly, trying to break the akward scilence said,"I wonder when Miley is going to get here."

"I dunno... could be minutes, could be hours."Jackson said then threw his can away.

He picked the rose up with out Lilly noticing and hid it behind his back.

He walked into the Living room and stopped right infront of Lilly.

"I can't see the TV!" Lilly said angrilly.

Jackson reached down and turned the Tv off.

"What are you doing?"Lilly asked him suspiciously.

He sat down on the couch beside her and faced her.

He took a deep breath then said," Lilly, I like you. And not like a friend either. Well I do like you as a friend. I would consider you a friend. But I like you, like you. And I know that there is a big chance that you don't like me back but I am willing to take that chance. What I am trying to say Lilly is... Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lilly smiled then leaned in a kissed Jackson on the lips.

When they both pulled away Jackson asked,"So is that a...yes?"

"No, it is a no..." Lilly told him.

"Really? I was really hoping you would say yes." Jackson replied witha frown.

Lilly hit him then said," Of course it is a yes! Why would I kiss you if it was a "No"?"

"I dunno, I didn't really think of that." Jackson told her.

Lilly smiled at his stupidity and kissed him again.

Jackson pulled away then gave her the Rose.

_"All Because Of That Stupid Remote." _Lilly thought.

**Authors Note!!!!!!**

**I know, I know, this story sucked!**

**BUT I figured that I might as well finish it.**

**Please review!!!!**


End file.
